September 1702 (7)
= La Gloire du Roi - September 1702 = Weather this month *Storms in the far south. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Regensburg *The Prince of Bavaria has delivered this speech in the Imperial Diet: "Honourable princes, and lords, I answer the honourable Archchancellor’s points as follows: The Treaty of Westphalia is the bedrock of Imperial rights and justice for all kurfursts and princes of the Holy Roman Empire, including the Emperor. It is this mighty treaty created after the carnage of the Thirty Years War so as to produce, peace, harmony and well being for all those members of the Empire whether large or small, powerful or weak. This treaty was signed by all parties and guaranteed by France and Sweden and has never been officially refuted by either guarantor. The treaty clearly states that it is a clear breach of the Imperial Peace for one state to attack another member state of the Empire. That is what Prussia has done to occupy Sweden's possession of Stade. By that military act Prussia contravened the treaty stipulation. It is ridiculous for the Diet to even contemplate legalising the Prussian-Saxon declaration of annexation. It is contrary to the Treaty of Westphalia and they do dishonour to the Empire as they were co-signatories to the treaty which they now wish to cast aside so lightly in the name of territorial agrandisment. I’m sure they would not approve if the same was applied to themselves! The French stance and publicly issued statements of intent are very worrying in the fact that France is so publicly unaware of the dishonour and illegality of her pronouncements relating to physical armies introduced within the Empire when she is a league guarantor of the Imperial Peace. I can only imagine that King Louis XIV has been most badly informed by his minister of the legality and stipulations of the Treaty of Westphalia. This master who has so impugned the Sun King’s honour should be brought to book as he does not serve his master well in this matter. It is with great sadness especially as I have publicly and privately attempted to deflect princes from military action, that I have to admit to the Diet that unless we mobilize tha FULL Kreis Armee units, we WILL be overwhelmed in a military catstrophe which we will NOT have instigated but WILL have to manage if we wish to survive!" He then unfurled the Swabian Battle standard beside him, and said: "I humbly offer my services and that of my state to the defence of the Reich." Count von Salzburg looked horrified by this, but when he stood up to speak he criticised Count von Papen of Prussia and Frederick Augustus of Saxony, saying that their own criticism levelled against the Austrian court last month 'was misdirected, as was their critique of statements from the Spanish court.' *Prince Clemens of Liege-Cologne has gone to Regensburg and voted. In public His Eminence stated he had heard of the sensible views of the Grand Chamberlain of Spain, and this had influenced his decision. *The Imperial Diet has voted on the proposals before it: i. Should the Treaty of Westphalia still stand? YES; 3, NO; 0. ii. Should the Prussian/Saxon policy of annexing smaller German states as announced in June 1702 by Frederick Augustus be approved by the Imperial Diet? YES; 0, NO; 3. iii. What is the Imperial Diet's view of French intentions for military intervention within the Holy Roman Empire? PERMIT; 3, DENY; 0. iv. Should the Reichsarmee contingents of the Empire now be raised solely for defensive purposes against foreign invaders of the Empire? YES; 0, NO; 3. Following the vote Prince Maximillian of Bavaria left for Munich. *The Emperor Leopold has expressed concern that Frederick Augustus has publicly stated his intention is to bring 'sacrifice and pain' to the Holy Roman Empire. As a gesture of goodwill the Emperor has therefore invited the electors of Saxony and Brandenburg to go to Vienna as his personal guests to see if an accord can be discussed? Havana *Admiral Gazteneta and General Carlos have admitted to being disappointed that the notorious pirate Blackbeard escaped the destruction of his den, but have sportingly still paid prize monies to their soldiers and sailors. This was employed by the rank and file to enjoy a fiesta in Havana while many of the officers went to a going away ball held for Isabella de Calvo who has been appointed as one of the Queen's new ladies in waiting. Enjoying the breeze of the trade winds, the fine food and the company of latino beauties, the Spanish naval officers consoled themselves with the thought that Blackbeard is now being hunted by the Spanish, English and Dutch fleets, and it is only a matter of time before justice catches up with this scallywag! The merchant ship carrying the lady left harbour late in September. London *The Duke of Ormonde has been presented with three fine vintage Moldavian Blue cheeses by Alexandrel Cantemir, the ambassador from Moldavia. *While attending a fashionable salon, Mrs. Coopers, and enjoying her own gossip that well dressed lady of means Ms. Belle Watling found herself accosted and taken to Newgate Gaol, where she now languishes as a debtor until her debts have been paid to the likes of Mrs. Cooper! *In the name of the King an announcement has been issued calling for volunteers to resettle the New World, but possibly because the economy is doing so well, there has been no take up of this. Venice *Countess Donna Maria Monteluci has been informed, as kindly as possible, by Count Donato Morreti that the Republic of Venice does not recognise ladies as being appropriate persons to serve in the capacity of ambassador. “Rather ladies should adorn a court, not get worried and troubled by the troubling trifles and mess we men call diplomacy,” he said gently. The countess was unimpressed. “And that is why this sordid little city will one day sink beneath the waves, you have a complete lack of vision!” With that she was off, and so the Bavarian embassy did not open. Poona *At the Temple of Ganesh the Maharaja of the Maharatas, Prince Shrimant Rajaram has made offerings. Stavuchanak & Bucharest *The Hopsdar Prince of Moldavia, Mihail Racovita emerged clearly humbled and exalted by his attendance at the first High Mass to be held amidst the dazzling splendour of the new cathedral of St. Basil the Great, and then went to lay the foundation stone for what will become the adjacent Seminary of Saint Mihail Arcangel. Addressing a small but attentive crowd he spoke in unusually sober and vehement tones as he explained the inspiration for this initiative. “Only recently did I fathom the depths of my own ignorance in matters of the Faith, a fathoming I now regard as a direct and personal gift from God. In recognition of which I take great pleasure in inaugurating this foundation, which in time to come will generate the wise priests we need in order to guide us all; priests educated in the ancient orthodoxies of Moldavia, in the authentic traditions of our reverend nation, truths which they will then go on to spread throughout our land for all to know, one people with one faith, undeflected by any foreign or revisionist influences. To mark this I now declare 29th September to be St. Mihail Arcangel's Day, forthwith also to be a day of national holiday, a day for celebration and understanding of our unique past and destiny.” *News of such piety reached the ears of the Patriarch of Bucharest, who while openly admitting to be rather insular himself, appreciated that this prince of a neighbouring state was certainly acting as a man of God should. Constantinople *The Ottoman Grand Vizier Amcazade Huseyin has asked Prince Ferenc Rakoczi to impart whatever information or request he came with to the Ottoman capital him, since he is willing to listen to him on behalf of the Sultan? Prince Ferenc Rakoczi immediately replied that he desired support from the Ottoman Empire to fulfil the dream of a Hungary free from Hapsburg oppression. Brandenburg-Silesian frontier *On a warm summer evening on the Brandenburg-Silesian frontier, Prince Frederick took the heated air as he walked through the vast camp of the Prussian army. He stopped and talked to many soldiers, hearing of their hopes for the future, the pride they have in their nation and the fraternal love they have for their fellow soldiers. His Highness looked thoughtful, and went away thinking long and hard about the future. Early next morning, just as dawn broke, runners called in on the regimental colonels and ordered them to attend the field headquarters. They were met there by Prince Frederick, Field Marshal von Stein, and General Bock, and instructed to take down the words of their prince so that these may be relayed to their regiments. His Highness then informed them of the current strategic situation: "We have a potential for a war on several fronts - Austrians to the front, Spaniards to the rear, and potentially the Swedes in Konigsberg, this is not a war we can win without great suffering to our people, maybe we could in a few years but not today. Therefore gentlemen I have decided that we shall deploy in battle formation tomorrow and present our forces to the border, the speeches will be delivered, and after a series of martial actions we shall retire to Berlin, our honour intact, the gauntlet will be left for Leopold but we shall be able to secure our future... dismissed." The words stunned the officers. General Bock looked like he was going to blow a blood vessel, and as the colonels started to leave his shoulders slumped and he wept quietly, broken by the news. Marshal Stein looked at him like he was dog dirt, but when Bock told him that there would be honour in fighting the enemy in such circumstances, Stein gave him a crumb of comfort, admitting that his tears at being denied the opportunity were appropriate. He then told him to pull himself together and take the news like a Prussian officer! Later during the same morning the Grand Army deployed for battle in the border region facing Silesia. The prince and his officers stood in front of the regiments, and the officers recited this speech: "These are the words of your prince. Brothers! For it is as brothers that I see you. We have marched across our nation in order to protect our people from the oppression of the Austrians. They have called upon others to stand against the free will of the German people and to threaten Prussia. It is because of this that I want your brave souls to be ready to defend our nation, your families and homes and not to be encamped outside the gates of Vienna whilst Prussia is threatened. We shall not head south but shall return, honour intact to Berlin!" "I Prince Frederick place my sword in the God-given earth of Prussia; and say to Leopold, IF you are truly an honourable man then you will come, pick up my sword and you and I shall test our strength and courage in the martial duel, swords ready. As is my right under Prussian law I challenge you Leopold to resolve our differences once and for all, like men and for you to meet me before the autumn is upon us." With that His Highness marched toward the border and planted his sword into the earth, having issued the challenge for all to see! The Prussian army was then instructed to deliver powder fire musket volleys and massed cannon fire toward the Austrian border. The Horse conducted ceremonial charges and so the men gave vent to their anger at the injustice of Austrian actions toward the Prussians! El Escorial *His Most Catholic Majesty King Carlos III has announced that Queen Sophia is with child, and has asked all the churches in the Spanish Empire to pray for the health of both mother and child. The Royal Council has appointed Donna Martinez, a well respected midwife, to be at the side of the Queen of Spain during her pregnancy. Stockholm *Entering into formal session, the Riksdag of Sweden has been asked to consider a proposal to cede Ingria to Russia. The royal ministers gave the case for such a transferal, explaining that Russia wants a Baltic port and warning that the Tsar will invade Swedish territory in order to get this, but would prefer a diplomatic solution. If it were not for the high esteem Count Axel Oxenstierna is held in, this could have ended the session in scenes of outrage straight away. Oxtenstierna then accentuated the positive aspects of the proposal: that the Crown would receive in return £2,000,000 upfront, 'a huge injection with which to invest', and a trade treaty which will bring advantages to Sweden's merchants. He told them that Russia also offers a non-aggression pact for at least ten years, enabling Sweden to defend herself against Prussia without worrying about the east. He then stated that the Tsar has promised religious freedom for all in Ingria, safeguarding the Lutheran Church there. "All of this for the transfer of the province of Ingria to Russia," he said. Then he became very frank: "We are currently not balanced nor economically strong enough for a war. The money will allow this kingdom to deeply invest inwardly, as well as allow us to expand global trade. This offer makes sense." The Riksdag, in some cases with reluctance, voted in favour of the principle of the scheme, although on the understanding that this vote was not binding on the government since the exact proposal is still awaited. Ancona *The port of Ancona has been transferred by the Papal States to the ownership of the Kingdom of France. Warsaw *Herr Abonski, a minister in the Polish provincial government, has announced that grain reserves held in Warsaw have been released in order to in part deal with the shortage being experienced within Polish borders. He has requested aid from friendly neighbouring powers, who if they provide Poland with grain ‘shall have our goodwill for a long time to come’. Munich *With the return of the Prince of Bavaria to his electoral court, the court collectively came out of its period of mourning for the late King of Spain and a banquet was held to celebrate the accession of King Carlos to the Spanish throne. Francisco de Achegin Godinezis attended to represent Spain, and heard Prince Maximillian tell several hundred Spanish officers who also attended of his desire to form a cavalry bodyguard since he does not possess such an elite unit, and wished them to him the honour of forming such a prestigious body? The gentlemen were happy and delighted to agree to such a proposition! Berlin *The Diet of Brandenburg has been informed of their Prince's decisiopn not to invade Austria due to the threat from Spanish troops advancing upon Berlin. The Diet was then given leave to end this current session, with an instruction to reconvene in January. They were also thanked for their work in helping to govern the country. Brussels *Countess Mary of Ghent, Viceroy of the Spanish Netherlands has heard a petition from the Estsates- General of Flanders calling for a strong garrison to be based in Brussels, which while strongly fortified as - the deputies believe - inadequately garrisoned and very vulnerable on account of this oversight. Her Ladyship reported to them that with the agreement of King Charles III, assemblies in his lands will in future aim to meet once a year and sit for three months, and shall also act as the highest courts in the land. Direct appeals to the King will only be the privilege of estate (or cortez) members, other appeals will only be heard if a case is referred by an estate or cortez. She ended the session at the end of the month with a grand ball. New Orleans *Substantial prize money has been paid to the crews of French royal ships at New Orleans and elsewhere. These sailors had been involved in anti-smuggling duties, and were now being rewarded for their success in impounding suspected Spanish smugglers. These ships are now being released since Spain has paid the fines demanded and apologised. The order has been issued to no longer target Spanish merchant ships 'since they have now removed their trade mission'. Moscow *The Tsar and his party were prepared to travel out of Moscow on a hunting trip, but for some public explained reason the trip was first postoned and then cancelled. Knowne Major Army Movements *The Army of Prince Guram has marched from Goa to Bhatkal. *Prussia??s Brumbar Siege Trayne has deployed to the Brandenburg-Silesian border. The Grande Armee however has marched from the frontier back to Berlin along with the Sud Armee while the Wespe dragoon regiment has ridden from Berlin to Magdeburg. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *The Holy Roman Emperor Leopold I *Lord Yea Of The Shantung Province Of The Heavenly Celestial Manchu Empire *King Louis XIV Of France, The Sun King *Prince Frederick III, Elector Of Brandenburg, Duke Of Prussia, President Of The General Directory *Cardinal Portocarrero Of The Council Of State, Bishop Of Toledo, King Of Spain’S Treasurer *King Thalun Toungoo Of Burma *Captain Edward Teach, ‘Blackbeard’ *King Pedro II Of Portugal Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *Commodore Paul Smallwood, in command of England??s Americas Fleet of ten lineships and two cruisers has encountered several French lineships and cruisers on individual patrol in the West Indies. They exchanged pleasantries and hailed each other in each instance. *Sweden??s East Frigate Squadron of seven Men O??War sailed from Stockholm and briefed pass by Copenhagen before ending its journey in Goteborg. *While passing by the Danish capital it was observed from the crows?? nests that present still is the Russian ship of war Predestination as well as ships of the Danish Royal Navy: *namely 13 Men O??War and a further 40 lineships either under construction or laid up. *France??s 22nd Flotilla has sailed from Ndar to Podor on the Senegal River, while the 1st Logistics Fleet has set out from New Orleans and the 2nd Logistics Fleet has also sailed from there (and, in this fleet??s case, arrived at Martinique). Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Persia to Spain, Shams al-Din. *Sent by Sweden to Bavaria, General Erich von Stroheim. Trade Missions Opened *By France in Ancona. *The Royal Bank of the Americas has opened branch offices in Porto Rico, Philadelphia, Yorktown, Charles Town, and Havana. *England has closed trade missions in Yorktown, Bombay, Shanghai, and Dagon. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 7